


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 13

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 13 was "Gags" - Lup gives Barry a lesson in making himself heard.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 13

Lup had been kneeling on the bed finishing the last knot but now she sat back on her heels and reviewed her work. “You still good, babe?”

Barry nodded which was about the extent he could respond. His arms were bound above his head, wrists together, and attached to the headboard above him. She’d also fixed a gag in his mouth. He’d been pretty surprised by that but hadn’t complained. He very rarely did. And once the gag was in place he couldn’t.

She trailed her fingers down his bare chest, nails teasing, dragging with just enough pressure to leave white marks in his skin that faded a few seconds later.

“So here’s the thing with the gag, bear. I keep telling you that I like to hear you and you keep silencing yourself. Now I’ve silenced you.”

Her hand kept trailing down until she reached his cock, stopping just shy of actually touching his hard on. “But you can make noise if you’re enthusiastic enough,” she told him, glancing up at his face with a devilish smile. “You know I like enthusiasm.”

She wrapped her fingers around him, eyes never leaving his. His eyes drifted closed and he pushed a harsh breath out his nose.

She released him. “See? No encouragement so I guess you just didn’t like that, huh?”

Barry struggled against the rope and his hips lifted off the bed. Lup didn’t move, just watched him with that sly smile. Her ears were perked straight up and after a moment he realized this was her listening posture. He tried to speak around the gag but of course the words were lost.

“What’s that, babe?” she asked, and her grin spread wide.

He blinked at her and tried again, this time focusing on volume since enunciating was off the table. The sound came out plaintive and desperate.

“Okay, now we’re on the right track,” she said. “Maybe you just need more motivation.”

She crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of the loose shirt she’d been wearing and pulled it up over her head. When it’s gone her hair settled around her like a golden curtain, falling down over her shoulders almost to her small, perfect breasts. She ran her hands over her chest, cupping her tits then brushing her fingers over her nipples until they pulled tight. One hand gathered her hair and pulled it to lay over one shoulder. He has seen that motion so many times that he’s instantly straining against the ropes at his wrists. The look he gave her was as desperate as the noise he offered earlier. Lup moved back to lean over him.

“Remember, babe. If you like something you should let me hear you,” she told him, eyeing him playfully before she lowered her mouth toward him. She planted her hands on his thighs and waited, watching him.

“You want my mouth on you?” she asked innocently.

Finally she got what she was after. He made himself heard with a moaning hum of affirmation.

“That’s perfect,” she told him then licked her tongue up the underside of his cock.

Lup wasted no time, her mouth slid down him and she only pulled back once before she pushed all the way forward. He nearly shouted at the sudden and overwhelming sensation. She glanced up at him and the look sent heat rushing through him like a wildfire. He translated it to noise for her, keening against the gag. She stroked her hand on his thigh, moving it gently over his skin as her mouth slid back down on him, tongue wrapping underneath him as his cock rubs against the roof of her mouth.

Barry reeled under the sensation and gave her what she asked for, pushing out noises around the thing in his mouth. She pulled her mouth off of him just long enough to tell him, “it’s so good finally hearing you, babe,” then she was diving back on him. He strained up, wrists pulling against the binding and hips rising to meet her. The sounds were pouring out of him, moans and whimpers and a noise that would be her name if he could form the letters.

She pressed her hands against his thighs and took his cock all the way to her throat. Her noises were lost to him beneath his own ragged sounds but he could feel the sound vibrating him and he loses it. She swallowed around him, holding herself in place until she has to pull herself free, sputtering for air.

They both panted, breaths almost matching as they recovered. Then she scrambled up and tugged the gag lose. She kissed him frantically, tiny kisses covering his mouth between murmurs of “so good, babe,” and “that was perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” he told her when he could manage words between kisses and she laughed against him, collapsing on his chest for a moment. She wrapped her arms around him and repeated, “You did so good, babe. That was perfect, you’re perfect.”

He tried to kiss the top of her head but the angle was wrong and his arms were still bound.

“I didn’t know you wanted that so much,” he told her, clearly surprised.

“I loved hearing you,” she answered, looking up at him. “Oh!” She saw he was still bound and moved to let his arms free. He instantly wrapped them around her, pulling her tight. “Now just keep doing that, okay?”

He chuckled as she laid her head back on his chest. “Okay, Lup,” he agreed. He rubbed his hand along her back, feeling shoulder blades and vertebrae under her soft skin.

“I did miss hearing you say my name, though,” she told him, peering up at him again.

“I missed saying it, Lup.”


End file.
